


Heaven

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Sam Winchester in Heaven, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, implied weecest, sex in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Their first time in Heaven.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Heaven

  
  
  
  
  


The first time they fuck in heaven is full of desperation. The Impala's windows fogged by their respiration and sweat. Sam is on his back begging "Please, please".

Open legs and just spit as lube. Dean barely fingering his baby brother's hole. It's like he was eighteen all over again, he thinks he's gonna cum too soon and Sam is craving too much to even care if it hurts. They fuck with their name chanted like a pray, bitting, sucking and making bruises. Their way to say "I missed you so much".

Dean's paradise is between Sam's legs. Heaven is finally a Heaven.

"I'm gonna..."

"Inside, Dean...just..."

Sam's arms wide open to receive him as his was a blessing, as if he was worthy of such devotion.

Sam caught him with his arms and with his legs. The jack-rabbit pulse of his heart so wild and so alive. His big brother is here with him. He doesn't go anywhere, no without him. Because he promises with kisses, his touch and with his cum filling him, marking him inside out.

Sam's heaven is Dean over him, his weight and his sweet dirty talk caressing his ear. He calling him "Baby brother" or just "Sammy", fucking him against the hot leather of Baby's backseat as if he was fifteen and wanting so much that's indescribable to even imagine such perversion in that gangly nerdy boy.

Two bodies so full of light.

And what is this? What is that look on his green eyes? Freckles like a galaxy and a smile that makes his chest flutter.

His big brother is way more beautiful than he remembered. It takes his breath away with his laughter and his soul utterly beaming with unabashed happiness.

Dean is free in his arms. There's no shadows in his eyes.

Sam Winchester cries his way through sex.

Dean was right all this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
